HaruXYuki
by tazatiger1995
Summary: This is the story of Yuki and Haru developing their relationship they go through some fights but in the end it only strengthens their love so much that Yuki soons fall pregnant to Haru's child. There is also some shigureXakito pairing references
1. Chapter 1: Haru comes over

Yuki Sohma's point of view

Chapter 1: Haru comes over

Gosh what a stormy sky bet that stupid cat will be cowering under Shigure's new table, which he had to get because Kyo freaking had to go destroy the household last time Kagura came over. Hi I'm Yuki Sohma and I carry the curse of the Juunishi, which has been carried through the Sohma family for centuries. Members of the Juunishi take on the form of one of the animals of the Chinese zodiac with the exception of the cat that shows itself in the form of that idiot Kyo. We still do not know why the cat is part of the Juunishi but god how much I wish he wasn't, he's freaking annoying, no one likes him except Kagura Sohma, Anyway back to my current situation. Tohru said that she was going to cook the leeks that have just been picked from my secret base. Ha ha ha ha Miss Honda doesn't know that Kyo hates leeks ha ha ha ha ha. So I volunteered to go buy some sachets and some other groceries while I was at it. I am now running through the forest with all the shopping bags. I can see the house now so i slow down and as i reach the doormat i realize there is another set of shoes at the door. God i know who those boots belong to shit! I opened the door and sure enough Tohru was in the kitchen cooking, Shigure was in the study and Kyo and Hatsaharu were having a fight. Damn if it was just Hatsaharu it would be fine but black Haru was double trouble. Hatsaharu is cursed by the Juunishi cow spirit, and he has two natures. One is white Haru and the other is black Haru and black Haru means trouble, with attitude, sexiness, a temper and better he's my lover who saved me from Akito. Haru drops everything he was holding and runs over to my side and takes the shopping bags from me and rushes them to the kitchen and flirts with unsuspecting Tohru while he's at it. He quickly runs back into the dining room and sweeps me off my feet quite literally. He pushes his face into mine and breathes down my chest and works his way up to my face and rubs his face up around my face. It appears he has turned back to soft affectionate Haru. He looks me in the eye and hugs my head into his chest and I whisper why he is here.

"Can't i see the love of my life once in a while... Yuki" he smiles lovingly "Besides you told me to come over so i came straight away"

"Aaahh i called you a whole week ago Haru" I said with confusion written all over my face.

"Well you see i started immediately but i soon found myself in a place which i did not recognize and when i regained my awareness of where i was i got directions and headed to the Sohma house to you Yuki darling" he said naively.

Shigure walking in to the room laughed and says something along the lines of oh its Hatsaharu san but i didn't listen to him. I was focusing my attention on the beautiful hair of my precious person. It was wild white on top and a beautiful deep black down the bottom of the head. I reached for the black hair and strew my fingers through it feeling it's softness. I wish i could stand there forever but fate foretold that Tohru would walk in the room and call out that dinner was ready. I instantly rushed Hatsaharu to the low set table and sat down beside him. Tohru sat to the opposite of me and Kyo positioned himself opposite of Hatsaharu and Shigure sat up my end of the table. I look down at my plate my eyes resting on the delicious dinner. I smirked and dug in. I look up at Kyo's plate but there was something completely different to what we were all having on it. He was eating rice dumplings and curry. Whaaa? I thought that Miss Honda didn't know that he hated leeks. I look around the table and my eyes catch Shigure's eyes and i know instantly that he told her. i kick his ankle under the table. I look back at my plate and there is more food on there. I look at Haru's plate and he was almost finished. Pretty soon he only has one more clump of leek, which he scoops up onto his fork and spoons it into my mouth.

"Wow Yuki i can't believe how good these taste Tohru told me that you grew these, I think that's great.

I gasp and stare at Miss Honda. She's eating up her leek stew and is smiling and chatting with Kyo. I liked that about her. She gave all the credit to me and left her own role in the dark. For a while i thought i liked her romantically but now Haru is here i know that that's not possible. Besides i see the way she looks at Kyo i can see how much she likes him. At first i was sort of jealous but it just means that i can be with Haru for eternity. I finish my plate and take it into the kitchen and wash it up before Tohru can and then i rejoin Haru and Kyo-chan who have already started fighting and i realize that it's black Haru. He abandons Kyo's battle and walks over to me and leans against the wall hovering over me.

"well hello there princess Kyo was just dissing your hair saying that it had a certain feminine charm. I gave him a piece of my mind and told him to stick his snidely opinion up his a..

"Now, now Haru don't get carried away. Anyways what would a stupid cat know about that sort of thing. As long as you're here Haru anything Neko-chan says doesn't matter. "

"You know that he went and poisoned your leeks though, you know the ones that you planted yesterday he went and put some weed killer in there"

"KYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haru and i yell synchronizing each other.

Kyo is suddenly dashing out of the room but he's no match for Haru and I. We catch up to him but realize that he's not alone!


	2. Chapter 2: The Garden

Chapter 2: Realization in the Garden

Kagura is embracing Kyo in what seems to be a really awkward position for Kyo. His face is pressed into her bosom and his back is bent and his knees are bent and he looks like he's suffocating while squirming at the same time. Haru and I turn to face each other.

"Knuckles?"

"Knuckles" Haru agrees and we both punch each other's knuckles, which was something that Haru came up with apparently that's what guys do normally when something goes to plan or something like that, I'll have to ask Haru about it later. We make our way to the garden. Haru was right the Leeks were dying and turning grey. That was not a good sign. I pick them from the garden and Haru checks out the other vegetables to see how they are going. I kneel over and sigh; I can't believe that, that stupid cat went that far.

"Yuki!

"Ah... yeah Haru"

"Yuki I... I need to tell you something"

"Yes Haru" I say worried now, I stand up, what could it be? Was it Akito or Rin? Please don't tell me he's hurt?

"Yuki I just wanted to say that I'm moving out of Rin's and Kagura's house. Not going out with her, being with Rin hurts when it's like this, and i wanted to know i..if you wanted to, well you know, I mean do you want to come with me, I don't want to be alone, but I can't stay with Rin like I have been, it doesn't feel right.

I'm stunned Haru is on the filthy garden patch kneeling before me begging me to take him away. I can't think, what should I do? I, I've just been recovering from Akito's appearance. I can't leave Tohru with just Shigure and that insane cat. But on the other hand maybe Hatsuharu needs me too and this could be what i need, some time alone, some time alone with Haru. Haru is hurting inside too, can i really just say no. Tohru's face comes into my head. She has made me so happy these past few months. I've really changed because of her.

" Yuki if I lose my memory, can you still be friends with me?" Her words are echoing in my head. I... I can't, I just can't leave. It's not just for Tohru, Shigure ha been my only real family and even Kyo I would probably miss his ranting and aggressive behavior.

"Sorry Haru but I can't, I'm needed here too, but if you want i can visit alot, meaning everyday but i can't stay there with you I'm sorry.

I look back down at him and his eyes are watering up. I suddenly throw myself down and embrace him and pull his face closer to mine until it's just an inch away from mine. Haru I'm sorry and then my lips embrace his and his hand strokes my hair lovingly. I break away and put my head on his shoulder where the skin is showing, it's so soft I stroke my face along his neck and he hugs me into his chest.

"Yuki it's okay you know, you don't have to come with me in fact i think I'll just put up with Kagura and Rin"

"Thank-you Haru" i whisper and sink my head onto his shoulder and close my eyes as Haru kisses my head with loving passion. I savor each second. I wish it could last for all eternity. The rain, which had been holding back for so long came pelting down hard. Haru tales off his jacket and wraps me up in it and whisks me up off my feet and hugs my head into his chest and he walks to the house carrying me in his arms like a baby. As we neared the house Haru placed me on my feet with the jacket still hanging off my shoulders. I walk into the house with wet hair dripping down my face. I announce that I'm going to have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3: The shower and the call

Chapter 3: The shower and the call

I strip my shirt off and throw it to the floor when i hear a click. I spin around and realize Haru is standing in the doorway staring at me. I quickly grab my shirt and cover my chest. After a few seconds i realize that I'm just being stupid and i have nothing to hide there, so i drop that clothes.

"What are you doing Haru?" i sigh putting a towel over my shoulders

"Oh nothing much what about you Yuki?"

"Well i am trying to have a shower"

"Oh really I'm not interrupting you am I, if I am please just carry on with whatever you're doing"

I sigh and undo my belt and let it slide to the floor and then i let my pants slide to my feet. I slide out of my underwear and step into the bath. Haru advances and takes off his shirt and strips the rest of his garments and under garments as well. He then stepped into the shower and disregarding the lack of space there was in the shower and all i can see is his chest and his face.

I daren't look down god that would be so embarrassing. I don't even know what the point of having a shower is when i can't even reach the soap much less spread it on my body.

"Yuki, you do realize that this is one big opportunity to see me in a shower"

"Well Haru yes it is but my personal boundaries have just been pushed beyond its limit."

"Hey Yuki here's the soap!" he shouts sounding pleased with himself." he starts pushing the soap bar onto my shoulders and onto my back.

"Turn around Yuki" Haru smiles, I turn around and he rubs the bar up and down my back. As he got lower i start to turn around but he stops and embraces me from behind and i can feel the soap dribbling down my back as the water washes it away rubbing on and off of Haru.

"Haru why are you doing this?" His arms are still holding me firm from behind and his face looms close to my ear

"Do I have to have a reason for wanting to be close to you", he laughs and lets me go and grabs the shampoo bottle and tells me to turn around. He pours some onto my head and runs it through my hair with his fingers, which are now covered in the frothy shampoo. He pushes my head back into the water and lightly washes out the foam. Then he gets the conditioner and runs it through the ends of my fringe and he runs his nose up my hair smelling the rich scent of the conditioner and washes it out as well.

I lift my face up and let the water run down my cheeks, I like this feeling it's relaxing. I take my face out of the stream and dry it. I look up into Haru's eyes and he smiles back at me and lifts my chin up and kisses me, passionately and warm, Loving and caring He is the only man that i desire I kiss him pack firmly and throw my arms around him. The shower continues to shower us but we don't care. We just keep going with our loving embrace.

Haru stops suddenly and looks away. I follow his eyes and gasp. It's Shigure standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. It soon changes to a smirk that somehow does not look like Shigure. It seems somehow evil... In a flash the smirk is gone as quickly as it had come. In it's place is a goofy grin and the face he makes when he wants to desperately tell someone something.

"If you tell Ayame I will murder you even if you are the keeper of the house" i growl loud enough for him to hear.

"Likewise if you tell a single soul" Haru snarls

'TSK TSK I only came in here to get a hand towel for Tohru" he says but starts to look worried, "Tohru's sick and is in bed at the moment, she has a high fever, it appears to be a common cold but I'm not sure if it's just that so I've called Hatori-san and he's on his way.

I start to panic Haru tenses and steps out of the shower and grabs my towel and dries me off and then follows to dry himself. We both put some bathrobes on and hurry up to Tohru. Her eyes are closed and there are beads of sweat forming around her hairline. Her skin is quite pail and her fingers are trembling.

Haru and I hurry to get some proper clothes on again and Haru walks me back to Tohru's room. Shigure is still staring at us trying not to laugh. I give him my best glare and i avert my eyes back to Tohru.

"When will Hatori be arriving? I ask Shigure who has just managed to stop snickering.

"Hopefully any minute." he sighs and checks his watch.

"Actually I'm already here" I spin around and look at Hatori who is standing in the doorway with a recognizable orange cat that is limp in his arms.

"Hey Hatori what wrong with Kyo?" Shigure asks starting to seriously look worried now.

"I found him limp like this on my way here. His clothes were strangling him but that doesn't fit with the reason why he's like this now. Also he should have turned back by now or at least woken up but he hasn't moved. He's alive but I can't understand what's wrong with him." he lies Kyo down on the bed next to Tohru. "oh by the way how's Tohru she is the reason why i came over in the first place."

"Well she's not looking good at all, I am starting to suspect that it might not just be the common cold. " Shigure says starting towards Tohru.

I suddenly feel the absence of Haru. I look around and Haru is on the floor and is on his side, in his cow form. I fall to my knees and examine him. He's unconscious. I feel tears welling up in y eyes. This is the first time Haru has ever been sick, or at least that i know of. I brush the long mane out of his eyes which are shutting slowly.

"Haru! Haru wake up come back to me" I cry slamming my fists onto his flank which is coming up and down with his breathing. "

"It's okay Yuki he's just fainted from exhaustion. It appears that he's come down with the same thing as Kyo-kun

The phone starts ringing from downstairs. Shigure runs down to get it. I walk down the stairs to Shigure and leave Hatsuharu in Hatori's capable hands.

"Yes, yes hmm you don't say. What! Akito sama has collapsed what are you talking about? Ha, Hatori san he, he's here with us. Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-kun and MIss Honda have collapsed. Ah Tohru was the first, then Kyo and then Hatsuharu. Momiji-kun too? this doesn't sound good. Wha? another call okay call me back later and I'll notify Hatori. Bye!" He slowly puts down the phone and turns around. Momiji has also collapsed and is in his juunishi form.

He looks like there's something he'snot telling us

"Yuki" He says shakingly "Akito, Akito, she, she collapsed this morning and her heart has been failing all throughout the morning and we don't know if she is going to live."


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow and Shock

Chapter 4: Sorrow & Shock

I drop my jaw and start trembling. I can't get a hold over myself. I cower where I stand. Shigure walks over to me and starts crying into me and holding me to him. This was the first time I'd ever seen him so broken ever. He looked as though his world had just ended and was going through a virtual hell where he stood.

Hatori waked down the stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs and stares at Shigure crying onto my shoulder and he stares at the tears in my eyes and my hand that is gripping Shigure's kimono which is trembling so much that i can't let go of the material.

"What is the meaning of this Shigure?" he asks. "Surely this can't be over Tohru and Hatsuharu. Shigure looks up and I can see Shigure's red tortured face reflected in Hatori's deep dark eyes. Realization hits him like a lightning bolt. He bolts out to his car and rummages around for the keys, but can't find them. Shigure lets go of me and grabs the keys off the bench and staggers to the car.

"Hatori please take me with you I beg you please?"

"Ah, um okay Shigure, I guess there's no harm in you coming." "So what was said in the call?"

"Ah Akito has been having heart failures all morning and we don't know i, i, if sh, she'll liii" Shigure couldn't finish and another round of heart wrenching sobs broke out. I walk back in the house to check on Haru and Tohru, and Kyo i guess. Haru is on top of a mat and Kyo is still lying on the bed with Tohru. Suddenly Tohru's eyes open and she gasps, like she'd been holding her breath. I widen my eyes; I can't believe she's stirred after all this news. She sits bolt upright and looks around her.

"Miss Honda-san ha, have you recovered already? I ask brimming with hope

"Ah yes i believe so Sohma-kun" She looks all around her and then her eyes rest on Kyo in the bed with her. Her face looks like her fingers got caught in a mouse trap.

"What is Sohma-kun doing in my bed?" she asks still in a state of shock, then she starts to look worried when she sees Haru lying on the ground, her eyes avert back to Kyo's limp body. "Are they okay what happened, Where's Shigure? Are you alright Yuki-kun?

I look her in the eyes she worried about me. It feels good, but i don't need her to be worried about me when she could be worrying about Haru. "I am fine Miss Honda but Kyo and Hatsuharu appear to have collapsed and transformed from exhaustion, Hatori was already here but he had to leave with Shigure. So how are you feeling Miss Honda now that you're awake I think you should have a shower, you have been lying in the same bed all day so I think that would be a good idea. Before she can say anything the phone rings again. I rush down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello Yuki here"

"Yuki, this is Hatori I just wanted to let you know that Hatsuharu and Kyo should be fine soon. Momiji has recovered. I believe their conditions were due to Akito sama being unconscious and it was only those who hadn't seen him recently who were affected. Alright and to the case of Akito's wellbeing She is actually pregnant and her body couldn't really handle it but now that we know what's happening I think she should be coping better. However she is not in a stable condition yet and is sleeping. Shigure or Kureno are both suspected of being the father. The gender is still yet to be known. Well I don't think that Shigure and I will be back till tomorrow maybe so you will probably have to take care of Tohru, Kyo and Hatsuharu." he says seriously. I can't move. Akito pregnant? Kureno and Shigure have slept with Akito? What is happening to this world. Tohru comes in to sight at the foot of the stairs. I don't think i can tell her what Hatori has just said. I can understand why Kureno didn't get back with Uo-chan now.

I hang up the phone.

"So Sohma-kun what did he Hatori have to say? Good news I hope?

"Well Shigure won't be joining us for dinner. Akito still isn't doing to well and hopefully his condition will stabilize soon. Anyway Miss Honda what are we going to eat for dinner?"

"Hmm? I think maybe the leeks because Kyo won't have to eat them because he's asleep."

"You mean was..."

Kyo was walking towards us with a grin. Hold on if he was awake then Haru should be...

"Yuki, darling sorry for frightening you like that, I didn't mean to leave you alone like that" Haru's arms embracing me from behind were a relief to me and i spun around and kissed him full on the lips and hugged him close to me. I don't care if Tohru sees I don't care anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: she did what?

Chapter 5: She did what?

Now that Hatsuharu and Kyo had given their energy to Akito they had woken up. Meaning that they would still be tired and weak. I guess we will have to change our plans of having leeks for dinner. Haru hasn't left my side since coming downstairs. I wait sitting side by side with Haru under the Kotatsu. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Haru don't scare me like that again" I sigh and lean into him wishing i could never let go of him again. "Hatori called a little while ago to tell us why you and Kyo were unconscious. Apparently Akito is..."I break off and I bring my face closer to his ear and whisper "Pregnant".

Hatsuharu is in shock; he can't even move his eyes except to widen them in shock. His lips open in dumb horror.

"Wh wh who is t, th, the f, father?"

"Kureno or Shigure"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

What? Akito? He's a girl? Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant. WWWWHHHYYYYYYY?

"Hush Haru, Miss Honda doesn't know and she doesn't need to know"

"Yuki do you know what this could mean"

"Not exactly Haru but go on"

"If Shigure is the father, Akito could get angry with him or she could force him to stay at the main house away from you, Kyo and Miss Honda. He could hurt Shigure!"

The realization hits me hard, what had that dog gotten himself into. Does he even realize these factors? Probably he was a goofball at the worst of times but he was clever he definitely knew what awaited him. I snuggle into Haru and cry for Shigure. Tohru walks in and luckily for me she's too busy staring at the tray so i straighten myself and wipe away the tears. she puts the plates down in front of us and smiles her naive smile she always uses when she thinks there's nothing wrong.

The Phone suddenly rings, and i rush to the phone, Hatsuharu following me slowly.

"Yuki, is that you?" Hatori asks

"Yes it is me, is everything alright"

"Well no, it isn't but Akito has accepted that she is pregnant and she is very angry and is arguing with Kureno and Shigure, Kureno is the father. Shigure is quite angry at her. I don't have a very good feeling about this, so I will call you once something happens that is productive, goodnight Yuki."

"Wait Hatori! Miss Honda and the other two have recovered."

"Okay that is fine, make sure they get plenty of sleep," the phone emitted a long beep as Hatori hung up. At least it wasn't Shigure who was the father, but it's not good of them to be arguing what if he hurts Shigure like he did to Hatori. No don't think negative thoughts Yuki okay, okay be calm i tell myself.

"Yuki, was it Hatori?" Haru asks tilting his head notifying me that Tohru was nearby so I couldn't say anything much.

"Hatori just wanted to make sure Tohru was alright and Haru and Kyo."

"Oh okay that's fine, I mean it makes you feel good when he worries about you doesn't it?" Tohru says.

"Yes, yes it does doesn't it" i can't believe how bad she's making me feel about not telling her and she doesn't even know.

Haru and I go back to our meal and eat in silence. Tohru was the first to turn in for the night, Then Haru goes off into a spare room and i walk to my room. I open the door and close it behind me. I change into my night wear and hop into my bed. I am so happy that i have this bed, it's a queen-sized bed and it's bigger than Shigure's double and definitely bugger than Kyo's single. I snuggle into a comfortable position and close my eyes. Just when I am about to drift off, a crack of light slivers in and so does Haru. He's just wearing boxers with no shirt or anything else.

He slips into bed with me and snuggles in close to me. I roll over facing the opposite way. He snuggles in closer and wraps his arms around me. He breathes down my neck like he always does when he wants my attention. I sigh and roll back to my original position and face Haru. He instantly pretends to be asleep. I sigh and close my eyes, and put my head just under his chin getting as much warmth as possible.

"So what did Hatori really want Yuki?"

"Kureno is the father. Shigure and Akito have been fighting about it. Hatori's scared, for Shigure, Kureno, Akito and the child."

"Ah at least it wasn't Shigure who was the father, but his pride and jealousy must have gotten the best of him." he sighs and again puts his arms around me. He starts stroking my hair. Sleep will take me soon i think as my eyes close and I embrace Haru as I drift into sleep. I wake to the feel of silky hair tickling my nose. Oh my god what the hell is he doing in my bed. Ayame is in between Haru and I and is sleeping soundly and his hair is just sitting an inch away from my nose. I sit up

"What the hell do you think you're doing AYAME! " I yell and stuff his long plait into his mouth. "Explain yourself now before i throw you into the fire."

"Well younger brother, I came to see you after i found out the Juunishi were fainting left and right, to make sure you were alright but you were sleeping with this man so I separated you as a protecting older brother. You respect me now don't you brother. This man might have been planning to do away your virginity. I saved your virginity.

"Ayame you idiot that's Hatsuharu, we're cousins. How can i lose my virginity to another guy much less my cousin?"

"Tsk, tsk my younger brother is so young and naive.

"Ayame get out of this bed before I call child services." Haru says dead serious, je sits up and straightens himself. Stands up on the bed and looks down at Ayame and lifts him up by the collar of his robe. "SO I'll give you to the count of 10 to get out before i kick your ass you freaking pedophile of a brother.

I sigh. Black Haru was always a problem but it's actually good for something now.

I can hear the phone ringing again. I rush downstairs to get the phone.

"Hatori is that you?"

"No it's Shigure"

"Shigure are you alright? I haven't been able to talk to you recently." I ask

"Well no I'm not okay I will explain later but i have something to tell you.

Akito has just killed her child while still in the womb and is suffering from severe blood loss.

I start to tremble all over and feel cold," SHE DID WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6: Momiji's sister

Chapter 6: Momiji's little sister

SHE DID WHAT! i scream into the telephone

"She grabbed the fruit knife beside the bed and she stabbed into her stomach. After Hatori got some sedatives into her, He tried to stop the bleeding, he finally stopped it and stitched up her stomach but the baby didn't survive, or at least it shouldn't have, no baby could have survived that."he sobs into the phone "Yuki why does she do it, why does she do these things to herself? It only makes us worry and I would die if something happened to her."

Tears well up in my eyes. How could she do that to herself if not for the baby why would she even go to such huge measures, I mean she could have killed herself.

"Yuki she did it because of me. It's all my fault if she dies. I got angry with her for sleeping with Kureno without telling me and she told me she would set things right again and that's when she grabbed the knife."

"I start sobbing poor Shigure, if Akito dies then he will never forgive himself. Damn Akito, you had better not die. You had better make it right for real instead of killing Shigure like this."

Yuki I want you and Haru to come up. I need you guys right now. Kyo too maybe, if he feels up to it, actually no not him he'll just upset Akito.

I sigh and agree. "What about Miss Honda? She doesn't know yet."

"Organize it with Saki and Hanajima-chan they can have a day out or something." Shigure says and judging from the tone I think he's shrugging it off.

I organize it with Tohru and I walk up to the bus stop and catch the bus with Hatsuharu. He's recovered from this morning's shock. There's only one seat available, so Haru sits in it and motions for me to it in his lap. I groan and do as he says. He places his arms in my lap and leans backwards pulling me back with him.

I can hear the lady sitting next to us gossiping with another elderly lady. "Goodness those two good looking boys look like a married couple"

I groan again and sink down into my shirt. We finally arrive at our spot. We make our way to the front of the bus and in the very front seat there's a cute little girl who resembles Momiji in the way she has big eyes and beautiful blond hair and she's just a little but shorter. Haru tells the bus driver that we're getting off. The bus pulls in with a big jerk that sends me flying forwards into the little girl. I groan as the transformation cloud appears and i shrink. I quickly scutter up into Haru's left shirt pocket.

Haru picks up my clothes and looks back to see if anyone saw. The entire bus was staring at Haru and the clothes he's holding in his hand. Shit i should have been more careful and Hatori's not here. The girl who was responsible for the transformation suddenly stands up and shouts over the barrier (which she is the only person who can see over it.) "Sorry for pushing you over sir"

The entire bus goes back to what they were doing before hand. I stare at the small girl and she smiles back at me and says, "You remind me of Momiji I want him to be my niisan she smiles sweetly. I freeze this must be Momo Momiji's little sister. She must have met him at her father's company and taken a liking to him. I understand why i thought she was familiar.

"Thank you for this young one. I will mention your kindness to Momiji-san

"You Know Momiji-niisan?" she squeals with delight.

"Yes he's my cousin"

"Wow, thanks alot sir" she smiled with a cute face that resembled Momiji's in every way.


	7. Chapter 7: Barriers breakdown

Chapter 7:

Haru and I arrive at the Sohma house and are greeted by being tackle-glomped by a cute blonde boy.

"Hello Momiji-kun how are you feeling I heard you weren't doing so well.

"Oh I'm all better now Yuki" He says smiling "Wait where's Tohru and Kyo weren't they coming with you?" He asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Well they were going to but Hatori reminded me that Akito-sama wouldn't want to see them.

I leave Haru and Momiji to talk with each other, and i walk into the Sohma estate. I make my way to Akito's room. I open the door wide and see Shigure sitting next to the bed along with Kureno. Akito is awake and has a weak sneer on her face. She turns to face me and her glare sends shivers down my spine.

"Yuki how are you long time no see?" she says in that deep tone she uses when she's talking to me. It's creepy i hate it so much but i cannot leave her side.

"Akito-sama i am here simply for Shigure so do not expect much of me during this stay." I state trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Ah Yuki, Yuki you have a much more selfish reason for being here don't you, care to share it with us?" She smirks with a god horrible smile.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about?" I tremble and tears start to well up.

At that moment Haru and Momiji came in and stood by my side and held my hand. Momiji just tackle-glomped me like he normally does. Thank-you Momiji. I hold on to Haru's hand instinctively but realize Akito can't know so i swipe it away again hoping Haru gets the idea. I gulp and look back to Akito. She noticed my gesture to Haru and cocked her head, and smirks.

"Well Yuki i suppose i shouldn't blame you for coming now, it's probably guilt because you refused to come to the new years ceremony and now here i am on my death bed ha, ha." He laughs but starts to laugh up a bit of blood.

"Akito darling don't say such things, you're not on your death bed and you wouldn't even be lying here if it wasn't for Kureno." Shigure stands up and throws a nasty look at Kureno.

"Oh but Shigure if you were the father you would be saying a different story." Akito laughed scornfully, and besides it was you who slept with that woman, it was you who betrayed me."

"The only reason why i slept with her was because you slept with Kureno, you really think i wouldn't find out about your little affairs? Shigure screams with disbelief.

Akito's eyes widen in shock. This was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her. Kureno is shocked as well; he looks up at Shigure and lowers his head again looking at his feet. Shigure collapses on the side of the bed and sobs into Akito's pale cold hands. She's in shock. Obviously. Her lips are parted and her eyes are wide and staring at Shigure's shaking, trembling body.

"Leave us now, you too Kureno", she says still staring at Shigure. Kureno stands up and walks to the door, he pauses just before he goes out but shakes his head and exits. Haru, Momiji, Hatori and I also leave. I walk over to the fountain at the front of the estate and sit around the edge. I can't believe that Shigure could cry like that. I have never seen him like that ever he looked so low and destroyed, worse than when he heard about Akito collapsing. It was horrible, how can i face him after this affair. I can't believe Akito did that to herself. How could she our goddess could have killed herself, we don't know what would happen if she died.

Waiting for Shigure...

Hatsuharu walks over to me and sits next to me and leans over placing his lips to my forehead.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Yeah i guess Haru", i sigh

"Yuki?"

"Yes Haru"

"If it was us who had children would you have done that to yourself?

"What the hell Haru why are you depicting me as the female, besides i would never have a baby with you even if it is possible"

"Yuki please answer me?"

I look at him and he appears like it's really worrying him. "Fine, no i wouldn't do that Haru"

"Good because if you said yes I... I would miss you in fact i would die if you did that to yourself" I don't understand why Shigure hasn't done that yet. I mean if he cares about her so much why, how can he live with that.

"Because" I sigh and look towards "Shigure isn't that kind of person, if she's alive that's all he needs to know to be happy"

"Yuki?"

"What is it Haru?"

"I love you" he says kissing me passionately down my neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you"

"I guess i love you too Haru and I hug into him and am swept off my feet as he lifts my legs up and my head up. He's cradling me like a baby, not that i mind though, but if Akito sees he could hurt Haru. I stop kissing him and he lowers me down. I look around and i see the window to Akito's room is open.


	8. Chapter 8: PREGNANT?

Chapter 8: PREGNANT?

Shigure comes out of the estate with Kureno. Kureno is staring at his feet and Shigure is still glaring at him whenever Kureno isn't looking. I shake my head and walk in with Momiji as Haru waits for Hatori; he wanted to ask him some questions so he told me to go in with Momiji. I feel sort of sick like i can

't really ell what it's from but i feel really weird. Momiji keeps on inquiring where Miss Honda is and i keep telling him that Miss Honda would not be welcome here while Akito is in such a state. I have just reached the top step to the main house and i look back at Hatori and Hatsuharu. Hatori looks horrified. Haru looks sort of sick, but he's too far away to tell for sure, nah he's probably just messing around. I walk through the door and straight into the arms of Aayame!

"AAYAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"He hehehe well my cute little brother i just came to check on Gure-san and Tori-san as a good friend should in this time of dire need." he says matter-o-factly, "And of course my little brother, what sort of a man would leave Tohru in the house on her own, so I dropped by there for a little visit as wel..."

"YOU DID WHAT!" "What did you do to Miss Honda?"

"Oh nothing, do you think i should?"

"No that's not what i meant, and anyway if you came to see Shigure and Hatori why don't you stop suffocating me and go see them!" I yell still pressed up to his chest. He lets me go and stares at me as if i had a rabbit on my head.

"Yuki you have a rabbit on your head!" Aayame points out.

What the hell why the heck do i have a rabbit on my head, i pick it off my head and realize it's Momiji.

"Momiji what are you doing on my head?" I ask him, how did he transform? "Momiji are you alright?"

"Yuki are you okay?"

"Ah yes but what about you?"

"Well i sensed there was something wrong with Haru and i sort of eavesdropped in my rabbit form on him and Haa-san and well Yuki he's thinks that there's something wrong with you, like are you having a stomach ache right now?"

"Well i am" I say surprised at the question"

"Hatsuharu got told by Hatori that you might be pregnant!"

"Me? Pregnant?" What Haru asked me earlier, he knew, he knew. How? How did this happen i think over and over? He can't be serious. Now that i think about it my stomach fees like something is kicking from the inside. No must stop thinking like this, I'm sure it's just a normal stomach-ache. At that moment I hear an unbearable scream. It's Hatsuharu's and it's coming from Akito's room!


	9. Chapter 9: Unheard beg for mercy

Chapter 9: Unheard beg for mercy

I run towards the house where Haru's scream is coming from, tears are streaming down my face as i run. I hope I'm not too late god Haru i hope you're alright. I am about to enter the house but my stomach plays up but this time it's unbearable and i collapse onto the floor. I can hear Haru's scream from the room in front of me. I don't know what's happening to him but it's torture lying here listening to those screams of pain from the man i love. I try to get up but i can't move, the pain is too much. Tears are flowing from my eyes like rivers. I can't stand this why can't i help Hatsuharu when he needs me. I drag myself across the floor towards the door.

"AKITO!" I scream. I can't see anything I'm crying to hard, my eyes are sore but Haru has stopped screaming. The door slides open and Akito is towering over me and looks shocked. He extends his hands towards mine and tries to pick me up but she can't lean over because of the knife wound on her stomach. I sniffle my tears and try to stretch my head to get a view of the next room. I can se Haru on the floor kneeling over with long whiplash on his back. I cry inside me and try to pick myself up but fail and fall again. Akito screams at Hatsuharu"Damn you stupid cow look what you've done to Yuki!" "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault" she screams again.

"Akito stop it, stop hurting Haru please I beg of you" I cry collapsing my head onto the floor.

Akito stares at me and walks over to me and I feel her hands caressing my head and she's staring into my eyes. I can't tell what she's thinking. I've always hated that about her. I can normally tell what people are thinking but I can't see anything through her twisted personality. It scares me.

Shigure comes in and hoists me up and I put my arm around his shoulder. We stare at Akito who's just staring at us

"How dare that idiot cow do this to you. I forbid you to see him. It's all his fault she screams It's all his fault that there's a monster inside you, don't let him get the best out of you. I forbid you to see this monster anymore. If I catch you talking to him…" she walks around behind Shigure and I and I feel her fingers feeling their way to my other shoulder then I see her quickly grab my arm and lifts it and brings the fruit knife she used on herself beforehand around my stomach and makes slashing actions across it. "If I catch you your spawn will die by my hand" and with that she walks away letting her kimono drag along the floor as she went. Another kick from my stomach brings the remnant of darkness that I had held at bay for the time being, and the last thing I see is Shigure's face repeating my name over and over and over and over again then darkness…


	10. Chapter 10:Heart Breakdown

Chapter 10: Heart breakdown

I come to my senses and the first thing I see is Hatori reading a machine. I fall back onto my pillow and close my eyes

…..

When I wake up for the second time I sit myself up and look at Hatori who looks truly shocked, so shocked that the cigarette that is often seen hanging from his lip is in his lap burning through the material of his lab coat.

"Is there something wrong Hatori?"

"Yuki before we go any further I need to ask you a serious question. Are you sure that the only person you have slept with is Hatsuharu?"

"Of course he is the only man who I will ever love"

"Okay, okay I understand but this is phenomenal. A homosexual birth has occurred, this is so out of the ordinary I need to come up with an explanation so why don't you go see Hatsuharu for now.

I slide off the bed and start walking to his usual room. I knock on the door and let myself in. I turn around and it's like I just stood on a landmine. Haru is in bed with Ren. Haru looks up at me and pushes Ren off of him but she pushes him into the bed and kisses him. Tears are welling up in my eyes, so much that I can't see anything. I try to say something but I can't say anything. My heart is being torn apart on the spot. Haru gets up and walks over to me and says something I never thought he'd say to me. Yuki I don't want you, leave now I don't ever want to see your face again. I collapse to me knees and breakdown. I fall over to my side and my head hits the floor. I'm taken by blackness.

I wake to Shigure peering over me.

"Yuki" he says sternly

"What is it?" I ask

"What happened?"

That's when I remember what happened. Haru rejected me and left me there.

"Well…" I try to say more but my tears fill my eyes and it clogs up my mouth I can't bring myself to say it.

"Yuki Haru needs to stay here for you"

"Why he just abandoned me?" I scream

"Yuki you are due next week"

I freeze and goose bumps run all the way up my spine.

"Bu, Bu, but we weren't intimate like that back then, only recently I hadn't slept with him until a few days ago. "

"Yuki this isn't a normal child"

"It's huge already look at your waistline"

I look down and it looks as if I had been pregnant for 10 months!

"How, how id this happening" I beg Shigure. I take hold of his kimono and pull him closer to me and whisper, "What's happening to me?"

"Hatori believes it is because you are Juunishi your bond with God allows you to have romantic relationships with members of the opposite sex and some members of the juunishi were fated to be with members of the same sex. Like Aayame for example I guess you carried the gene." Shigure snickers at that last bit. I slap him and sit back in my bed. It's too late though Haru doesn't care about the child anymore. I hear a knocking at the door and Shigure gets up to answer it.

The door swings open wide and the man who is standing in the doorway is Hatsuharu!


	11. Chapter 11:Lies & Truth

Chapter 11: Lies and Truth

Haru Is stamding in the door way.

"Not a word of this visit to Akito you sneaky dog, I know it was you who told her about that incident!" he snarls at Shigure.

"What are you doing here Hatsuharu?" I moan and sink lower into the bed

"Yuki about last night it was just an act I didn't even know Ren was going to be there"

"What are you talking about Hatsuharu?"

"Yuki Ren forced me into bed, didn't you see me trying to get her off me?" he begs

"How do you explain your words to me then hey?"

"I got up to apologize but I saw Akito watching from her room so I put up an act to persuade her that we weren't talking."

"Why would you do that?'

"Because she told me that she was going to kill you if I got close to you"

I'm shocked, I can't speak.

"Haru It will take more than that for me to forgive you but for now I will go on with your farce, and you had better make it up to me later."

"Of course my beloved"

"Good and Haru we need to come up with a name for a daughter"

"When is she due Yuki?"

"Next week"

…

"Wow that's great! "He says smiling "Yuki?"

"Yes Haru?"

"I love you" he snuggles his face up close to my neck and rubs his cheek against me like he always does.

I can't help but love this man, his eyes, his hair, his smell and most of all his passionate innocence.

"I love you too Haru"

After a while we still haven't decided on a name. Haru leaves in pursuit of Shigure. I cry tears of joy and thankfulness and sink into my pillow in a restless sleep.


End file.
